


One Touch, two touches more

by dragonndoggod



Series: In the Arms of Another [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shirou does what he wants, Shirou got tired of waiting on the sidelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou, getting tired of waiting on the sidelines, finds someone who wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch, two touches more

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble set in the universe "In the Arms of Another"

His back against several pillows, the heat of the room never bothering him as he watched the one he wanted approach the bed. Blue eyes on him, watching the movement of his hand as it slipped down his chest slowly, pausing to rub and tease his rapidly hardening nipples. A sharp pinch and a tease, flicking his nails over the pebbled flesh before sliding his hand down further.

The harsh intake of breath, he watched through narrowed eyes as the blond pulled off the shirt he wore and hands that went for his waist band, he ordered the blond to stop. He hid his surprise well as the one did what was ordered, following the crook of his finger. Hand sliding past his aching flesh that seemed to beg for a single touch, past his taunt balls and towards his puckered hole.

He hid the smile that wanted to rise, never stopping the sound of pleasure that rose up in his throat when he pushed his finger in. Already lubricated before the male had arrived, he kept his eyes on the one before him while the blond watched his finger move, a second one joining in the first. Slowly his fingers began to move, a pale imitation of what he really wanted, but knew it would have to do.

Bottom lip being bitten, eyes fluttering close as he lost himself in his touch. Almost forgetting the one he ordered to stop, it was the surprising touch of a second set of fingers. Pushing inside him, joining his own while his lips were claimed, nipped and sucked. Kissed and released, eyes opened and narrowed up at the blond. The soothing touch, the smirk like smile on his lover’s face as he pulled the younger male down.

Easily feeling the want his blond lover had for him, he debated on teasing him more. Teasing caresses, naughty words that he knew would get the younger one riled up. It was only the whispered words into his ear that had him giving in. Arching for more of his touches, pulling his own fingers free to leave the touch of his lover inside him.

Pain of the past having been forgotten, left wayside while he gave up waiting.


End file.
